ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Challenge! You Could Be a Winner
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Part 1: Beaucedine Glacier *In Beaucedine Glacier, examine the Lonely Evergreen at G-7 for a cutscene. *Speak to the Goblin Grenadier by the outpost at H-8/H-9. :You MUST have a Map of the Northlands Area to talk to the Goblin Grenadier. *Spread out between G-8, G-9, H-8 and H-9 are 6 Pips, they are named Northwestern Pip, Northeastern Pip, Eastern Pip, Western Pip, Southeastern Pip, Southwestern Pip. Once you click on them a random elemental will appear and mark the element and location on your map. *You MUST check each Pip and get a marking on your map before guessing. Even if you can surmise the correct number without checking each Pip, the chest will stay closed and you will have to re-do the event with a different correct number. *Once you have gotten all 6 Pips head back to the Goblin Grenadier. **You can get 2 hints off the goblin as to what number to choose. **The number can be 0 - 9, but you only get one chance to open the chest. **It appears that the less hints you take, the longer the Flee effect will last. One hint given received a 3 minute flee effect while no hints will grant roughly 5 minutes. **Imagine the map markings as a number on an analog clock; if the days of the week between 2 dots are days that are next to each other (Fire>Earth>Water>Wind>Ice>Lightning>Light>Dark>Fire) draw a line between those dots. The resulting number is the number that opens the chest. Draw only horizontal or vertical lines. Do not connect diagonal elements. *You receive the Pocket Mogbomb key item if you answer correctly, which is required to advance to the next part. *Head back to the Lonely Evergreen and your Pocket Mogbomb will be exchanged for a Trivia Challenge Kupon. You will then be told to go back to Xarcabard. Part 2: Xarcabard * Go to the G-8/H-8 area and located behind each of the demon staircase-platform will be an 'option'. Click on either option 1, option 2, or option 3 to start the second part, which is a Question & Answer mini-game. *The questions are multiple choice and can range from What is your attack multiplied by your defense? to How many times have you entered your Mog House? For example, if you were asked How many alliances have you joined? You would be told If you think it is 6, go to Option 2. If you think it is 12, go to Option 3. Pick what you think is the correct answer by traveling to the appropriate Option and clicking it. You will fail if you answer incorrectly or take over 3 minutes to answer the question. This should be enough for you to have a chance to look at your menus and calculate your answer. * you might have to do this multiple times. Get out some paper and write the correct answers down, or use your map markers and name them with your kill stats or enemies felled. * The correct answers follow a simple mathematical pattern. If the highest number is double the lowest number (within 1 digit), then the highest number is the correct answer. However, if the highest number is only 1.5x the lowest number, the lowest number is correct. Examples: -Total number of foes you've felled - 89421 or 59614. 59614 is the correct answer. -Sum total of each and every one of your job levels - 428 or 855. 855 is the correct answer. *Answer 3 questions in a row correctly to be awarded the Gauntlet Challenge Kupon. Part 3: Castle Zvahl *Head to back to Castle Zvahl Baileys and click again on the Shadowy Pillar. If you accept the challenge, you will have your level lowered to 1. You will receive sneak, invisible and deodorize at the same time. *'Sneak / Invisible / Deodorize effect implemented after accepting the terms has the same duration as regular Sneak/Invisible and WILL wear off before your 8 minutes are up!!' ** It is suggested that you bring Silent Oil and Prism Powder . *** Keep in mind that other people cannot cast Sneak and Invisible on you while your doing this Mini-game. **If you are stuck and do not want to die, you can logoff to remove the level restriction effect. **No Experience Points are lost if you are KOed. **Unlike the ACP Tower Climb, buffs will not wear when you are level restricted. **Quickening status is not removed when you do this part of mission. *Head towards Castle Zvahl Keep and check the Flames of Fate (G-8) at bottom stairs before the zone to receive a Festival Souvenir Kupon. *Enter Castle Zvahl Keep. There is no level restriction beyond this point. *Click the Ominous Pillar to your left as you zone in. You will be asked to find a moogle somewhere in the keep. *Make your way inside the keep to the teleport platforms. In each of the rooms you get teleported into is a Craggy Pillar, click on it for a cutscene with a moogle. If it is the moogle you're looking for you will receive a Mega Bonanza Kupon. If it is not the correct moogle simply proceed to the next Craggy Pillar. :The correct Craggy Pillar can be found as far as the zone outside the Throne Room. *Once you receive the Mega Bonanza Kupon head to the Throne Room. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: A series of heart-stirring festival games, culminating in the purportedly profitable "Mega Mog Bonanza-Rama-Palooza"! Will our hero go home a champ, or a chump!? ---- Game Script